Elegy
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Ichigo-bahkan hatinya terlalu lemah untuk memilih. RnR


**.Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite

**.Warning:** AU, OOC, Short fic, Angst!

**.Note:** Original story by Ninja-edit di Fandom Naruto, saya coba mengubahnya menjadi seperti ini di Fandom Bleach.

* * *

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E L E G Y**

**June 2010**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

* * *

Even though this is real, I never give a damn

I always wait you, to be a new one in your mind

You can look at the sky, how I ever paint your name with the clouds

You may smile because of it

Than I feel so happy if you trust me

Ichigo terlihat tersenyum transparan sesaat setelah melipat sebuah surat beramplop merah jambu yang selalu ada untuknya. Terhitung sejak seminggu yang lalu, Ichigo mendapati terus sebuah surat macam itu. Surat yang berisikan puisi-puisi bernada cinta. Siapapun akan tersanjung begitu menerima perlakuan seperti Ichigo. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa pengirimnya adalah orang terdekat, lebih tepatnya orang yang dulu begitu dekat. Masalah? Bukan salah siapa-siapa untuk mengenang masa lalu. Hanya saja, mungkin itu bukan hal yang baik untuk seorang Ichigo yang bukan melajang lagi.

Seusai membaca suratnya pagi ini, seperti biasa Ichigo langsung mencari pena dan kertas untuk membuat balasannya. Balasan itu bisa diberikan langsung kepada sang pengirim ketika mereka bertemu di tempat kerja.

Jari-jari Ichigo semakin terampil untuk menulis puisi, dan tanpa disadari hal telah bermutasi menjadi suatu kewajiban yang lain. Ichigo yang awalnya merasa risih atas sikap mantan kekasihnya itupun perlahan mulai terbiasa, bahkan saat sang mantan kekasih tidak mengirimkan surat sehari saja Ichigo merasa gelisah.

If I can cut this time, I will fly on you

You have made me confused with your poetry

Trust me that I still keep it

On your eyes, I smile to you

"Ehem—" deheman Rukia terdengar oleh Ichigo. Ichigopun menoleh ke belakang dimana ia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam tengah menenteng nampan berisi dua piring roti bakar dan dua cangkir the hangat.

Wanita itu tersenyum setelah Ichigo mengenbalikan posisinya untuk menulis.

"Suratnya datang lagi ya?" tanyanya seraya mengambil sepucuk surat beramplop merah jambu.

"Yah, dan aku sedang menuis balasan untuknya, bagus tidak?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tahu benar bagaimana ketampanan suaminya satu itu tak akan pernah luntur sampai kapanpun. Rukia juga paham bagaimana dulu kekasih-kekasih Ichigo, mereka tak ada yang rela saat Ichigo lebih memilih menjadikan Rukia sebagai istrinya. Rasanya itu lebih dari cukup untuk Rukia jadikan bukti bahwa Ichigo mencintainya.

"Hm, aku mau baca."

"Ini." Ichigo mengulurkan selembar kertas putih yang baru saja ditulisi olehnya.

"If I can cut this time, I will fly on you. You have made me confused with your poetry. Trust me that I still keep it. On your eyes, I smile to you," ujar Rukia membaca isi tulisan Ichigo. "Bahkan kau begitu romantic dari yang aku bayangkan. Kau belum pernah memberikan tulisan macam ini kepadaku sebelumnya?"

Memang benar. Dan kadang itu telah menjadi satu santapan tersendiri untuk Rukia. Rukia mungkin bisa memaklumi di hadapan Ichigo mengingat sejuta pesona yang dimiliki pria itu. Tapi ia tetaplah manusia bukan? Ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang digariskan memiliki kerapuhan hati dalam hal seperti ini.

"Ichigo—" seru Rukia. Sedikit kepahitan terbesit di nada bicaranya.

Ichigo menghentikan tulisannya dan menoleh Rukia yang duduk di sisi kirinya."Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu menyukai kebiasaanmu ini. Berbalas puisi dengan seorang mantan kekasih. Kau tahu maksudku apa," ucapnya menunduk sambil meremas rok berendanya.

Ichigo membuang pandangannya terhadap wanita itu dan kembali menatap kertas di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang tak keberatan awalnya kalau aku kembali berkomunikasi dengan mantanku itu? Kau juga bilang bahwa aku tak boleh menutup dirikan? Sekarang dengar, aku ini orang yang tak mau diatur, aku bukan tipikal pria lemah yang sering disajikan oleh kebanyakan rumah tangga saat ini. Aku orang bebas, mengerti?" Itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan atau apa, justru pernyataan yang penuh penekanan. Menutup semua keinginan Rukia untuk mengatakan lebih banyak hal lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Ya sudah, aku akan kembali ke ruang makan saja. Makan malam sudah aku siapkan, kita bisa makan bersama sekarang." Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian. Ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang makan mereka berdua.

Ichigo tidak membalas ucapan Rukia, ia kembali berkutat dengan urusan sepelenya. Menggali semua inspirasi yang kemudian ia tuangkan melalui tulisannya. Jari-jari itu berirama semakin cepat begitu Ichigo menemukan sekelabat ide di kepalanya.

#

Rukia terpaksa makan malam sendiri kali ini. Ia tahu kalau Ichigo yang seperti itu akan sangat lama. Rukia yang sebenarnya ingin sekali menikmati sup dan makanan itu berdua dengan Ichigo terpaksa mengalah. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan janin di dalam perutnya tersiksa. Ya—Rukia sedang mengandung anak Ichigo. Sudah terpaut tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka berhubungan tubuh, menandakan usia kandungan itu juga berumur tiga bulan.

"Kita makan berdua saja," ujar Rukia sambil mengelus perutnya.

Tiba-tiba telephone rumah mereka bordering. Jaraknya dengan tempat dimana Rukia berada tak jauh, memungkinkan Rukia untuk mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, oh ada, tunggu sebentar," kata Rukia sambil meletakkan gagang telephone itu.

Baru saja Rukia hendak menghampiri Ichigo di ruang kerja, tenyata Ichigo sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"I-ini untukmu," Rukia menyerahkan gagang telephone pada Ichigo, "dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi jadi menelephone ke rumah. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bi—"

Ichigo sudah menyaut gagang telephone itu. Membiarkan Rukia mematung sambil menahan gejolak protes yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia segera kembali ke kursinya untuk menikmati masakannya sendiri tanpa ingin tahu lebih banyak rasa sakit yang akan ia terima beberapa saat lagi.

Rukia sepenuhnya hanya menyecap rasa asin supnya yang tiba-tiba terasa hambar.

"Hallo, maaf aku tadi sedang menulis surat balasan untukmu, yah, tentu saja aku senang, bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalau kau begitu pandai membuat surat cinta, haha—tahu begitu aku menikah saja denganmu ya? Ah tidak akan, hm, aku bisa kalau hanya sekedar menginap di rumahmu."

Seterusnya, Rukia tidak mau dengar lagi. Ia berusaha menutup telinganya agar supnya tidak menjadi sampah di lidahnya. Ia menahan sebisa mungkin air matanya tidak turun. Perlu diketahui, Rukia sangatlah cemburu. Untuk apa? Orang bodoh juga tahu bagaimana rasa jika seorang suami berbalas surat dengan mantan kekasihnya dengan puisi romantis, belum lagi waktu yang mereka gunakan untuk sekedar bertelephone. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk memberikan Ruia alasan mengapa ia harus cemburu.

"Istirahatlah dan have a nice dream." Ichigo menutup telephonenya lalu menuju tempat dimana Rukia duduk.

"Lama sekali, terhitung sudah 30 menit kau bicara dengannya. Sup dan makanan lainnya sudah dingin," ujar Rukia berusaha menutup-nutupi perasaannya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau tidak boleh cemburu. Aku mau bicara dengannya berapa lamapun bukan urusanmu."

Rukia tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan katrol perasaan yang ingin terlepas. Ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi.

"Dan—"

Rukia mendongak.

"Aku ini orang mandiri. Aku tidak suka dikekang. Ini itu, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengurus hidupku. Aku menyukai teman-teman seperti mantan kekasihku, kau tak ada hak untuk berkomentar tidak suka, karena aku tidak peduli dengan itu."

"Aku tahu," sela Rukia. "Bahkan aku lebih tahu daripada mantan kekasihmu itu."

"Jadi kau cemburu ya? Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak suka kalau istriku itu pencemburu?"

"Aku juga tahu, jangan beri tahu aku lagi soal itu."

Ichigo menggeram, "Kalau begitu ingatlah baik-baik hal-hal yang akan kau katakan di depanku."

Tangan-tangan kecil Rukia meremas kencang serbet di atas pangkuannya. Dadanya tiba-tiba menjadi sesak, seperti menahan semua hal di sana. Bagaimanapun juga, Rukia harus mengeluarkan itu semua.

"Oh begitu, baiklah aku ke kamar dulu." Rukia beranjak meninggalkan Ichigo di sana. Mungkinkah desakan air matanya itu tetap ingin bertahan di kelopak matanya? Hanya kesesakan itu yang terlibat langsung dalam hati Rukia.

"Dan juga—" Rukia berbalik begitu Ichigo kembali berkata, "aku tidak suka kalau istriku menangis di kamar sendirian. Jangan cengeng, aku benci wanita yang cengeng."

Hati Rukia semakin hancur.

"Aku tidak akan menangis kok."

#

Sesak. Begitu ketika orang yang kaucintai, kaupuja, kauhargai memperlakukanmu seperti ini. Perlahan namun pasti, buliran asin yang tak enak keluar begitu saja dari pelupuk permata di kepala Rukia. Wajar jika ia menangis. Meskipun ia sudah berjanji pada Ichigo untuk tidak menangis—itu mustahil.

Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin meja rias. Tampangnya begitu buruk untuk seorang wanita yang tengah **mengandung**. Pucat, lemah, dan tak ada kebahagiaan di sana meski hanya secuil. Ia terlihat menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar sampai keluar ruangan. Entah disebut beruntung atau bukan, tapi Ichigo tak akan masuk ke kamar itu sejak diterimanya surat dari mantan kekasihnya. Sehingga hal itu memungkinkan bagi Ichigo untuk tidak melihat Rukia menangis.

Rukia lalu menghapus air matanya lalu mengambil secarik kertas dan pena yang ada di atas meja.

#

"Rukia!" seru Ichigo dari ruang tengah rumahnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Langkah kaki yang sudah terbiasa terkontrol dengan baik itu tak sempat membuat kegaduhan karena tak lama kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar istrinya.

Tok tok tok. Setelah menunggu sekian detik, pria itu tak menemukan jawaban dari balik pintu. Lalu ia utuskan untuk masuk dan beruntung karena pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Rukia!" serunya lagi tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Kemuadian ia melihat secarik kertas putih menampak beberapa baris kalimat membentuk serangkaian puisi.

_If I can't be the best in your heart, never mind_

_May be I just a human that has a dream rise the star at the sky_

_I really love you_

_Then wanna be with you_

_Ever after_

_Of course in the other life, other time, other place, and other world_

Tiba-tiba Ichigo mendengar bunyi kegaduhan di luar rumahnya. Kegaduhan yang terdengar seperti suara sirine dan cuap-cuap banyak orang. Ia terlalu penasaran dan akhirnya melongok dari jendela kamar itu.—rasa panas secara ajaib memenuhi dadanya begitu melihat seorang wanita tergeletak dengan kepala yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah—sepertinya ia sudah tidak akan selamat.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

End Note:

Elegy: Syair ratapan


End file.
